Halloween
by yami-marron
Summary: Komedia napisana na urodziny mojego Lunka. Odjechana fabuła i  niezbyt  subtelna aluzja Siri/Remi


- Remus!- Zero odzewu.  
>-Remus!- Podej cie drugie tak e spe z o na niczym.<p>Ale Syriusz Orion Black nie by typem osoby, kt ra si szybko poddaje. Po cichu wycofa si z sypialni i przemkn do kuchni. Tam nape ni dzbanek (przygotowany dzie wcze niej na tak w a nie ewentualno ) wod i z powrotem skierowa si w stron sypialni. Po cichu wypowiedzia zakl cie i dzbanek zacz lewitowa . Kiedy znalaz si nad g ow pi cego Lupina, Syriusz jakby od niechcenia machn r d k , po czym wyszed . Sekund p niej zza jego plec w dobieg wrzask.<p>

-SYRIUSZ!- Czarnow osy u miechn si do siebie, ale nim zd y umkn w bezpieczne miejsce np., do kuchni, zosta zdzielony poduszk w eb przez przemoczonego i w ciek ego Remusa.

- A teraz, Syriuszu Blacku, masz mi si wyt umaczy ! Wrzeszcza Remus, ca y czas ok adaj c Syriusza poduszk .

-Auu! Jak mnie zabijesz, to ci niewiele powiem, nie uwa asz? Zapyta Syriusz ju z pod ogi, powalony atakami.

Remus na chwil wstrzyma atak.

-Wi c? Co ta woda robi na mnie?- Zapyta gro nie br zowow osy.

-Aktualnie to sp ywa..- W tym momencie Syriusz przerwa , bo Remus ponownie podni s poduszk - Dobra, dobra.. Musia em ci obudzi .

-a to niby, czemu? I czemu o tak wczesnej porze? Remus nadal sprawia wra enie rozjuszonego i gotowego do przemocy.

- Eeeee .No Molly potrzebuje twojej pomocy.. By e z nas najlepszy w wywalaniu bogin w z szafy itd.. Prosi a o pomoc.

-O 4 nad ranem?- Spyta podejrzliwie Lupin.

-No Wiesz, dobija a si przez sie Fiuu.. A ja akurat by em na dole i akurat us ysza em - Syriusz zacz si poci .. No, nie by najlepszym k amc , ale jak nim by , skoro k ama o si tylko nauczycielom? ( A i to nie zawsze czasami prawda by a tak absurdalna, e nie trzeba by o jej ukrywa )

Remus od o y poduszk . Czemu niby mam ci wierzy ? W tym momencie nadesz o wybawienie Syriusza przez okno w kuchni wlecia a sowa z listem.

Po odwi zaniu wiadomo ci od jej n ki, sowa zemdla a.

-Erol. Powiedzieli ch rem Remus i Syriusz i spojrzeli na siebie w milcz cym porozumieniu.  
>List by potwierdzeniem historii Blacka Molly prosi a w nim o szybkie przybycie Remusa do Nory w celu pozbycia si kilku bogin w. Im bardziej Remus wczytywa si w ten list, tym bardziej nie chcia o mu si w to wszystko wierzy . No, ale c robi ? Biedny Lupin powl k si do sypialni, by si ubra , za Syriusz odetchn z ulg . Pierwsza cze planu wykonana.<br>Po p godzinie, Remus wyszed , za Syriusz szybko chwyci gar zielonego proszku z kubka na kominku i rzuci w ogie

- Dom Potter w Rzuci w ogie . Nie wiedzie , czemu, ale od roku nie musia ju m wi pe nego adresu.. chyba po prostu mia inteligentny kominek. Po kilku minutach czekania, w p omieniach ukaza a si zaspana g owa Jamesa.

-Gotowe Powiedzia szybko Syriusz, na co James odpowiedzia mu chrapni ciem.

-JAMES!- Potter szybko si otrz sn - Co gotowe?-

-Remus wyszed Odpowiedzia Black z u miechem. G owa Jamesa od razu si o ywi a.

-Czyli, co, bierzemy si od akcji? Spyta Potter szczerz c z by w obuzerskim u mieszku.

-Najpierw p a . Przegra e zak ad uda o mi si go wywabi do 5 nad ranem. Odpar Syriusz, na co James przewr ci oczami.

Materialista. Za o si , e kto ci pom g , ale niech ci b dzie, nie b d ci przecie a owa 1 galeona Powiedzia okularnik, po czym ziewn . Dobra, za 15 minut b d u ciebie. Jak mi si uda nie obudzi Lily .-Tutaj przez twarz Jamesa przeszed grymas przera enia.

Odk d jest w ci y zrobi si jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna. Powiedzia konspiracyjnie, na co Syriusz zachichota .

-No dobra, to ty si wymykaj z domu, a ja si ju bior do pracy..-

- No dobrze Molly nie wiem sk d wzi li cie tresowane boginy, ale wyja nij mi , po co- Powiedzia Remus tonem nie znosz cym sprzeciwu.

Pani Weasley spojrza a z przera eniem na swojego m a, kt ry prze kn g o no lin i zacz szuka jakiego dobrego wyja nienia.

W tym momencie na schodach pojawi si 8- letni Charlie z 10-letnim Billem.

-To chyba oczywiste, e my je ci gn li my.- Powiedzieli ch rem. Zar wno Remus jak i pa stwo Weasley spojrzeli na nich ze zdziwieniem.

-No co? Longbottomowie mieli kilka w swoim gabinecie Odpowiedzieli ch opcy, ponownie zgodnym ch rem.

-Przepraszam ci na chwilk ..- Powiedzia Artur Weasley do Remusa, po czym poszed z ch opcami na g r .

-Jakim cudem macie te boginy? Zapyta , ju w og le nie rozumiej c, co si dzieje. Syriusz m wi im tydzie temu, e nied ugo w ich domu zdarzy si co dziwnego i e maj wtedy wezwa Remusa. I e maj to zrobi o 4 nad ranem 31 pa dziernika.

Dlatego, kiedy tylko wczoraj pojawi y si boginy, on i Molly zastosowali si do polece Syriusza i o godzinie 3 wys ali sow na Grimmauld Place, ( poniewa wiedzieli, e Remus mieszka z Syriuszem). Ale tresowane boginy? I sk d ch opcy o nich wiedzieli?

-Tato, my lisz, e Syriusz uk ada si tylko z doros ymi? Zapyta Bill z wy szo ci .

-Ale jak to?- Zapyta zdezorientowany pan Weasley.

-Po prostu, pami tasz jak przedwczoraj co wybuch o w ogrodzie? Wrzucili my tam zapa k i perfumy mamy. A wtedy Syriusz da nam jaki kufer przez okno i kaza otworzy , jak nie b dziecie patrze .- Odpowiedzia Charlie, szczerz c z by. Artur Weasley poblad i obieca sobie w duchu, e b dzie trzyma swoje dzieci z dala od Syriusza i reszty tej bandy.

-A, kiedy si z nim tak um wili cie? Zapyta zrezygnowany, przeczuwaj c, e ta przygoda b dzie mia a du e znaczenie w przysz ym yciu ch opc w- kto raz jest zamieszany w dowcipy Huncwot w, ju si z tego nie wypl cze.

-W zesz ym tygodniu, wtedy, kiedy wy. Kiedy by u nas na grillu, pami tasz?- Odpowiedzia us u nie Bill.

-Ani s owa mamie Powiedzia tylko pan Weasley i zszed na d , ach opcy z zawadiackimi u miechami za nim.

Jako, e by a ju 7, pani Weasley zaproponowa a Remusowi niadanie, na co ten przysta z ochot gdy wr cenie teraz do domu oznacza oby natychmiastowe morderstwo na apie. Ca a ta sytuacja na odleg o zawiewa a jego intryg . Remus pokr ci g ow . A kiedy wydawa o si mu, e 20 lat to taki powa ny wiek

Po godzinie siedzenia i rozmawiania z Weasleyami, co lub kto bardzo mocno zapuka do drzwi Nory, prawie je wywa aj c. Przera ona Molly Weasley otworzy a drzwi i do pomieszczenia wpad a w ciek a Lily Potter, ze zami w oczach.

-Kochana, co si sta o?- Zapyta a, Molly, odczuwaj c natychmiastow solidarno z drug kobiet w ci y

-Ten dra Potter znikn z domu! Zostawi mi tylko karteczk kochanie, id do Weasley w i znikn ! Krzykn a Lily.

-Na pewno polaz gdzie z Syriuszem, Remusem i Peterem!- Krzykn a jeszcze, kiedy Molly pomaga a zdj jej p aszcz.

-O wypraszam sobie Powiedzia Remus i wszed do przedpokoju Ja jestem tutaj. I zosta em tak dla odmiany wyrzucony z domu przez Syriusza.- W tym momencie poczu si , jakby automatycznie zosta zaliczony w poczet on, kt rych m owie cos knuli za ich plecami. Lily spojrza a na niego z zainteresowaniem.

-Przepraszam Lunek Ech, ja ju nie wiem, co mam z nim robi .. A wydawa o si , e zm drza .

-Mnie to m wisz..- Westchn Remus i oboje pokiwali g owami, Molly za wprowadzi a ich do salonu, gdzie Remus dosta 3 ju fili ank czekolady, Lily za herbat .

-Arturze, czemu si przemykasz jak cie po w asnym domu?- Zapyta a podejrzliwie pani Weasley, mierz c swojego chowaj cego si za fotelem m a, z owieszczym wzrokiem. Czy nie mia e przypadkiem wyci gn od ch opc w, sk d wzi li boginy?

-Eee Tak, ale uwierz mi kochanie, nie potrzebna ci ta wiedza Odpar niepewnie Artur.

-NALEGAM- Powiedzieli razem Molly, Remus i Lily, po czym ka de z nich spojrza o na pana Weaslay a.

-To wszystko Syriusz!- Pisn tylko biedny rudzielec, poprawiaj c sobie okulary, jakby one mog y go uchroni przed trzema potworami, czyhaj cymi na niego.

-Kabel- Powiedzieli Charlie i Bill, kt rzy ponownie nie wiadomo, kiedy pojawili si na schodach. W tym momencie z g ry zbieg 4-letni Percy.

-Mama! Oznajmi , na co Molly szybko pospieszy a w stron syna.

-I, co teraz? Nie wiemy, gdzie pole li, ani o co chodzi -Westchn a Lily.- Ale dziwi mnie, e ciebie nie wtajemniczyli..- Tutaj pani Potter zwr ci a si do Remusa.

-Uwierz mi Lily, mnie te

Po kilku godzinach w Norze zrobi o si t oczno, poniewa przyszli te Longbottomowie ( bardzo zdziwieni znikni ciem swoich bogin w z gabinetu), a tak e kolega Charliego Tony. P niej jeszcze wpad Dumbledore i wszyscy przenie li si z ciastek i kawek na obiad. Nadal nie by o wiadomo, co dzieje si z apa i Rogaczem, co coraz bardziej irytowa o zar wno Remusa jak i Lily.

O godzinie 18, kiedy na dworze by o ju ciemno, a nastroje w Norze z wojowniczo/ morderczych zmieni y si na zrezygnowane/znudzone, przez okno wlecia a koperta. Czarna koperta, kt ra zawis a w salonie i jakby czeka a, a oni oderw si od gry w czarodziejski Monopol ( kupujesz sklepy na Pok tnej) i si ni zainteresuj . I pewnie czeka aby tak jeszcze d ugo, gdyby nie Percy, kt ry zakrzykn Mama! Papie ! ( Nie wiedzie , czemu, zamiast r Percy wymawia tak, wi c zosta o to zrozumiane jako papier ).

Wtedy to wszyscy spojrzeli w stron czarnej, lewituj cej koperty. Ta za otworzy a si i radosnym g osem Jamesa, poinformowa a, e:

Drodzy zgromadzeni w Norze! Przepraszamy za nasz tajemniczo ( i mo e te troch za wpuszczenie wam do domu bogin w), ale mamy niesamowit przyjemno , zaprosi was na prezentacj naszej ca odziennej pracy, w domu na Grimmauld Place 12. Prosimy o nie zabieranie ze sob dzieci poni ej lat 5-ciu, poniewa Eeeee apa, w a ciwie, czemu nie? w tym momencie rozbrzmia g os Syriusza- Poniewa nie chcemy mie ich na sumieniu ,m otku- Ponownie g os Jamesa Tak, wiec dla ich dobra prosimy je zostawi w domu.. No, to chyba tyle Auuuu! Syriusz, nie bij mnie! Aaa.. tak.. Przed Nor stoi lataj cy dywan, eby cie szybko si u nas pojawili. Dzi kuj za uwag i do zobaczenia!

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Pierwsza opcja by a taka, eby ich ola , ale po d u szych dyskusjach (zw aszcza z Lily), ca a zbieranina go ci ruszy a w stron Grimmauld Place. Molly zdecydowa a si zosta z Percy m i bli niakami ( wszak mieli tylko 2 lata) za to Artur wzi niesamowicie uradowanych Billa, Charliego i Tony ego.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, wszyscy zgran grup wkroczyli do przedpokoju, gdzie napad na nich Hrabia Dracula. Dzieciaki pisn y z uciechy, doro li za si gn li po r d ki. Jedynie Dumbledore, kt ry sta z ty u zacz si cicho chichota .

Wtedy Dracula przem wi .  
>-Witam was na Halloweenowym turnieju magicznym! W ca ym domu Black w porozsiewane s r ne potwory i zagadki. Radzimy si nie zgubi , poniewa z loch w ju si nie wychodzi. Je eli komukolwiek uda si dotrze do mety, no c zostanie on nagrodzony. TURNIEJ CZAS ZACZ ! Po czym Dracula znikn .<p>

-Zabij ich. Oznajmi a Lily, po czym u miechn a si wojowniczo.- No, to po zwyci stwo! Zaczekaj tylko Jamesie Potter, porachuj ci ko ci! I znikn a w korytarzu po lewej.

Remus rozgl da si kompletnie zdezorientowany.. Mieszka w tym domu od 2 lat i teraz w og le go nie poznawa . Korytarze by y tam, gdzie wcze niej znajdowa y si pokoje Zanim wyrwa si z zamy lenia, wszyscy rozpierzchli si po domu. W ko cu Lupin postanowi i prosto. Okaza o si to bardzo dobr decyzj , gdy wpad o na niego stado nietoperzy z czekolady. Z ociste oczy a si za wieci y, kiedy z apa 4 ju z kolei nietoperza. Nagle cos przyku o jego uwag .

Na szamocz cym si jeszcze nietoperzu widnia napis Wiedzia em, e Ci si spodobaj . S Remus u miechn si do siebie. Zacz rozwa a , czy nie wybaczy Syriuszowi tej ca o dniowej maskarady. Po skonsumowaniu ostatniego nietoperza, skr ci w korytarz po prawej. Ujrza tam Artura Weasley a i ch opc w, walcz cego z Mantikor z elk w. Remus zachichota i zmieni kierunek. Po skr ceniu w lewo mia wyb r- i na schody ( aczkolwiek z g ry s ycha by o okrzyki Longbottom w, walcz cych z czym , co brzmia o jak wybuchaj ca kisielem dynia s dz c z tre ci okrzyk w) albo do pomieszczenia pod schodami.

Remus wybra to drugie i po wej ciu do pomieszczenia skoczy na niego.. Piernikowy wilk. Ju samo to by o dziwne, ale napis by jeszcze bardziej powalaj cy S odki krewny, nie? . To sugerowa o, e Remus szed dok adnie tam, gdzie by y przygotowane atrakcje dla niego. -Dobra, Syri, poka si ! Powiedzia Lupin ze miechem, zrzucaj c z siebie wilka. Ten podkuli ogon i zwin si w k bek, piszcz c. Remus prawie si wzruszy . Prawie, poniewa jego uwag przyku o to, e wyj cie z pomieszczenia znikn o.

-Niestety.. Nie pokona e przeszkody. Zapraszamy do loch w- Oznajmi Dracula, kt ry pojawi si nie wiadomo jak w tym pomieszczeniu. Zanim jednak Lunek zd y cos powiedzie , pod oga si pod nim zapad a i wyl dowa w lochach, gdzie zosta zwi zany, przez Dracul , kt rego u miech by niesamowicie znajomy.

Wampir jednak znikn , a chwil p niej w lochu pojawi a si Lily, a wraz z ni Frankenstein, kt ry by zaj ty zwi zywaniem jej. Kiedy ju sko czy , tak e znikn .

-Cze Remi. Czemu ty tutaj?- Zapyta a Lily, pr buj c si rozwi za .

-Piernikowy wilk Nie da em mu rady- Odpowiedzia Remus, po czym dosta ataku miechu. Zdanie to brzmia o tak idiotycznie, e i Lily zacz a si mia .

-U mnie nie lepiej. Pokona y mnie fasolki wszystkich smak w, uzbrojone w wyrzutnie soku dyniowego. Nie pytaj, ca y czas si klej .- Powiedzia a Lily, wci chichocz c. Po chwili w lochu pojawi si Dumbledore, obklejony ca y mi t wkami. Widok by komiczny i aden z pozosta ych wi ni w nie musia nawet pyta , co si sta o.

Frankenstein zwi za Dumbledore a, nie pr buj c nawet oczy ci go z mi t wek. Dyrektor za tylko si mia i mrucza pod nosem co w stylu moi najlepsi uczniowie .

Nie trzeba by o d ugo czeka na Artura i dzieciarni ,kt r mia pod swoja opiek . Polegli przy Mantikorze, ale Charlie wci trzyma w r ku fragment elkowej lwiej grzywy. Dracula zwi za ich bardzo szybko, po czym znikn , ch opcy za zacz li ywio owo wypytywa reszt o to, z kim walczyli. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi, zacz li si przekrzykiwa by opowiedzie , jak wygl da a ich walka z elkami.

-Jej, to najlepsze Halloween mojego ycia! Krzykn Bill.

-Bardzo si cieszymy.- Odpowiedzieli ch rem Dracula i Frankenstein, kt rzy pojawili si dok adnie w tym momencie, trzymaj c Franka i Alicj sklejonych kisielem tak, e nie trzeba ich by o nawet wi za .

Oba potwory pstrykn y palcami i ca e lochy zawirowa y, po czym kiedy wi niowie otworzyli oczy, ujrzeli, e znajduj si w salonie, zwi zani, umorusani czekolad ( Remus), oblani sokiem dyniowym ( Lily), Sklejeni kisielem ( Longbottomowie), oblepienie mi t wkami ( Dumbledore) czy te z r kami pe nymi elek ( Weasleyowie i Tony). Na rodku salonu stali za Syriusz i James, zwijaj cy si ze miechu. U ich st p le a y maski Frankensteina i Draculi.

- I nie mamy zwyci zcy..- Powiedzia Syriusz, kiedy otar ju zy ( pop aka si biedak ze miechu).

-Ja tam nie a uj - Odpowiedzia James, bawi c si swoj mask Frankensteina, kt r podni s z ziemi.

-A to niby, czemu?- Zapyta a Lily.

-Temu, e gdyby wygra a ty, albo Remus, to by cie nas sprali Odpowiedzia Syriusz, a Remus i Lily wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

-No i poza tym.. Nie mogliby my was ukara - Doda James z sadystycznym u miechem.

-A, jaka jest kara?- Zapyta , Remus.

-Musicie zje to, co was pokona o.- Odpowiedzieli obaj sprawcy. James pstrykn palcami i liny pu ci y. Ka dy wi zie wsta i spojrza z przera eniem na to, co sta o w k cie pokoju.

-Tym razem, nie b d si rusza y..- Sprostowa James, na co zgromadzeni odetchn li z ulg . Artur Weasley podszed do elkowej Mantikor , kt ra mia a oderwany kawa ek grzywy. No, to si Molly ucieszy - Westchn .

Frank i Alicja spojrzeli niepewnie na dyni pe n kisielu malinowego, ale, jako e ona nie wykazywa a adnych objaw w agresji, podeszli do niej i spakowali do torby.  
>Po godzinie siedzenie i gaw dzenia o prze yciach w labiryncie mrocznych s odko ci, go cie po egnali si i wyszli.<p>

- Nadal jeste na mnie z y? Zapyta Syriusz Remusa, kiedy obaj usiedli na kanapie, by rozprawi si z wilkiem z piernika.

-Chyba powinienem. Ale patrz c na tego biednego wilka ( kt ry zastyg w pozycji skulonej i patrz cej b agalnie) jako nie mog .- Odpar Lunatyk z u miechem.

- ledzi e mnie, prawda?- Zapyta , przytulaj c si do Syriusza.

-Jasne! Jakby kto zjad twoje czekoladowe nietoperze to by mi w yciu nie darowa . Odpowiedzia apa z zawadiackim u miechem. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to zabawa, lata od miejsca do miejsca i patrze jak jedzenie pokonuje najlepszych czarodziej w.

-A jak to zrobili cie?-

-Dobry magik nie zdradza swoich sekret w Remi.. A teraz musz ci chyba wynagrodzi moja ca odniow nieobecno przy tobie..- Wymrucza Syriusz i przyci gn Remusa do siebie.

-Tak.. chyba musisz..- Odpar uwodzicielsko Remus.

Biedny piernikowy wilczek popad w zapomnienia, a do nast pnego ranka 


End file.
